


Bird and the Spider

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Valve Fingering (Transformers), sweet couple moments before and after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Kagerou has been feeling powerless lately. Thankfully, his lovely girl is here to let him hold the reigns for once.
Relationships: Kagerou/Blackarachnia
Kudos: 4





	Bird and the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to make this, and it's such a cute ship! Hope you guys enjoy!

Kagerou sighed as he walked into his own quarters. He had been out on missions all day today, and he STILL had paperwork to do. He was tired, helping people around the city. He was dealing with moody people, regular littering, and the whole, just annoying people. He gave out a lot less tickets than usual though, so at least he had his nice streak going on. He turned on the light, and groaned. Right, he had to clean his area, especially if he was to pass one of Duke’s inspections. He organized his table a little, before opening his monitor. Time to get started on this paperwork, save him a little bit of yelling. He took his job seriously, especially when it’s by his brother’s side, but he was tired. He was tired of being pushed around, by the force, by Yuuta (don’t get him wrong, he loved the small leader), and by common civilians thinking he was nothing more than a tinker toy gone meter maid.

“Well, hey there, big and bad~”

He felt his frame stiffen as claws slowly grazed across his shoulders. He turned to see her face, full of mischief.

“And where were YOU hiding, my deadly darling?”

“Vents, actually. I was waiting till I knew you’d be here.”

“Clever girl.”

Blackarachnia was a part of a group that came from America. A group known as ‘the autobots’. He didn’t care to know of their origins, honestly. All he cared about was the fact that some moved here to lighten the workload, and that one of their members was the love of his life. Blackarachnia. A gorgeous, deadly, intelligent female that stole his heart. He recalled the day she joined them; with Power Joe trying, and failing to hit on her. She had this sense of bitterness about her that reminded him of rich, dark chocolate. They had been together for quite some time, and he adored every second of her. They both understood each other, full of pessimism and bile, they really only showed sweetness for each other.

“So, how was work?”

“Exhausting. I had to deal with two old ladies fighting over a vacuum, I had to get yelled at for giving a parket ticket, and I had to help a cat down from a tree. Four times. Same cat. Same tree.”

“Is that why you sound so tired? Because you feel so powerless?”

“...You know, that might just be it. I love how you know me better than I know myself.”

“Oh I really do know you so well. I can tell you’re just so tense,”

Her voice trailed off as she started to dig her servos into his shoulders. Her hands roamed from his shoulders, to his arms, and right on that perfect spot on his back. He found himself leaning forward, neglecting the paperwork for the sake of letting her continue her little massage.

“So pent up. About ready to snap if anything. You just...need something to control.”

He groaned softly as her claws slowly glided upwards, and her lips gently brushed against the side of his face. He turned his gaze from the wall, to her buggy little eyes. He loved that they constantly look predatory, as if she was about to pounce. He chuckled.

“Something to control. Yeah, I can see that.”

He suddenly felt her touch being peeled away from him. He sat up again, turning to see her sit on his berth, one leg folded over the other, and her arms extended out to him.

“Then come here, and control me~”

The paperwork was the furthest thing from his mind as he pushed himself away from the table, and went right into her arms. His lips were hungry, and her body was hot. His hands explored her frame; from her cute little chest, to her hips, all the way to her perfect aft. She nearly yelped against his lips as he took a firm hold of her aft, and that was when he saw her optics. She was, for the first time ever, soft under him. Submissive. Wanting to fully submit to him, and give him just the control he needed. It was so unlike her, and it got his heart racing. Oh, he wanted her, and wanted her BADLY. He held onto her chin, running his thumb over her bottom lip.

“You stay right here. I’m going to get something. Understand?”

She gave a little obedient nod. He got out of the berth, and dug into his closet. He always kept a few fun things in here, right in this black box. He brought the box over, and kept it close to the berth, on the floor. He took a pair of handcuffs from the box, and showed them to her.

“I’m going to do what I want with you. But if you ever feel uncomfortable, you tell me, understand?”

With another nod, he was finally ready. He slapped the cuffs around her wrists, and tied them to the berth post above her. He held her cheeks, kissing her forehead. She was so beautiful, and he was going to make her such a mess. He gently parted her legs, slowly running his hands up and down her thighs. He was just getting her used to his touch. He may be in charge of her, but that didn’t mean he had to act like a barbarian in berth. He spent a good few moments sitting there, kissing at her cheek, her lips, and even her chest as he stroked her legs. Little did she know, this was the calm before the storm. He cupped her panel, trying not to laugh at the heat coming from her.

“Open for me, my darling.”

Her valve panel clicked open, and he carefully dragged his fingers across her folds. Black and purple folds, dotted in bright, red biolights. She was gorgeous. He stood up on the berth, popping open his own equipment. He held onto her helm, pushing his girth against her face. The fact that she didn’t complain or groan, but accepted the hold so willingly, made him feel so powerful.

“Open your lips. If you please me enough, I’ll return the favor. Now be good.”

She was about to lean forward, before he pulled her back, keeping his look firm.

“Oh, and don’t get smart. Mind your fangs.”

She was never a fan of blowjobs. He’d never make her, but she always had the nasty habit of nipping him whenever she’d give him one. This time however, was far different. She took him fully and willingly, groaning around him as her head slowly bobbed up and down his length. He put his hand at her helm as he watched her, drooling and slurping around him.

“Hey, keep them spread.”

He lightly kicked at her legs, catching her attempt to cover her gorgeous, eager valve. She whimpered, but continued. He occasionally held her down to gag her, and it forced a groan out of him every time. He chuckled at how good her little mouth was, and he swore he felt almost like a king.

“There we go...you are SUCH a good girl. You’re doing SO well, making me throb like this. Look at what good of a job you’re doing.”

He pulled himself away, placing his wet, hard length against her face. She panted, looking at the throbbing thing resting against her. 

“Now, let’s see how good you’re REALLY gonna be for me.”

He took a firm hold on her helm, and forced himself back inside her mouth. He had always wanted to do this, and here she was, tied up, not fighting him. She was LETTING him fuck her pretty little mouth, and it made him feel like he was walking on clouds. He wasn’t even ashamed to admit he didn’t last very long, probably taking only a minute before pulling her away, and shooting his load right on her face. She was a mess; mouth open and drooling, shaking and covered in his cum. He chuckled, wiping some away from her optics.

“You treated me SO well. I’ve wanted to do that for SO long.”

She licked what was round her lips, before batting her little optics at him. She was trying to be sweet, to get what she wanted.

“So, do I get my turn?”

He COULD let her have her turn. Or he could make her squirm. He shook his helm, digging into the box.

“Not yet. I’m not done.”

He brought out a ball gag from the bag, and before she knew it, she was biting down on that big, red ball, and leather became tightly wrapped around her skin.

“You have such a way with words. If you want to overload that badly, you will show it to me.”

He pulled out a little clip on vibrator from the box, and clipped it right onto her pretty red node. He turned it on its highest setting, and watched as her back arched from the sudden stimulation. She was already terribly wet, and this only forced hot, pink fluid to drip down the berth below them. He was about to continue on, only to find himself unable, due to her thrashing legs. Not her fault, the poor thing was so needy. Thanks to some leather straps he found in the box, he managed to tie her legs up, and keep them still. She still tried to thrash though, and he found that almost cute. He cupped the side of her face, and kissed her cheek.

“That’s it my dear. Want it. Crave it. Beg for me to let you have it.”

As if he wasn't mean enough, he slid three fingers past the wet folds, and began fingering her. This wasn’t the first time he did so, but he was being so quick, so rough with it, she was trying to thrust against him, trying to get more stimulation.

“Oh that’s it, isn't it? You want to tighten around me like a good girl, don’t you? You like me being inside you like this, you like how wet and messy you are. Gagged, covered in my cum, I think you like being treated like this.”

She was going to overload. She was so close, tipping the edge, before it all halted. His fingers were out of her, and the vibration suddenly stopped. She laid there, heaving, and oh so confused. He wagged a finger in her face, clicking his tongue.

“Ah ah ah. I’m not convinced you want it. Let’s take it from the top, really make sell it.”

He was getting such a high off the power she gave him, he was being cruel. Once she came down from her high, he started it all back up again; fingering, vibrating, little whispers of calling her a good girl. Then, before she could finish, he stopped it all again. Tears ran down her face. She wasn’t hurt by any means, but she was so overstimulated, so ready to overload, that this was almost torture.

“I’m going to take the ball gag off of you. I want you to ask nicely for it.”

He took her ball gag off, and as soon as the drool covered object left her sight, she cried out to him, desperately and lustfully.

“Oh PLEASE let me cum! Please please please! I need it so bad, I need YOU so bad!”

He had never heard her so desperate, so needy and submissive. He’d have to be a monster not to indulge her. He took off her leg straps, un did her cuffs, and nearly yanked her towards him. They shared a brief, messy kiss, before he put her on her stomach, and pushed himself in from behind. She screamed blissfully as he slammed into her, finally taking care of her wet, horny little valve. She was so uncouth, so dirty underneath him, he couldn’t get enough of it. He leaned over her, hips still clanging and juices still gushing beneath them.

“You want it now? You want me to fuck you right agaisnt that perfect spot?”

“PLEASE!!”

With no hesitation, he gave her just that. She made ribbons out of the sheets below them, crying as he fucked her right through her orgasm, unrelenting and unmerciful. When it was time for him to go again, he let himself stuff her valve full of him. She seemed too tired to mind the fact that he had just given her a nice, full creampie, and he was thankful for that. Thankful for her.

\-------------------------------------------

“Are you sure they weren’t on too tightly?”

“I’m telling you, they were fine!”

She chuckled as he got the last bit of overload from her cheek. They were both so relaxed, so limber and loose, they were nearly giddy. After double checking that there was no mess, he pulled her to his side, kissing the top of her helm. 

“Thank you. I know I was a bit...much, but I needed that. I feel so much better.”

“I can tell. You don’t look so mopey anymore.”

She leaned up, and left a black kiss mark right on his cheek.

“Do you need anything else? More energon?”

“That and...well, I’m hungry. I want burgers from that one place. And chocolates.”

“My, someone’s greedy tonight.”

“Was I not a good enough girl to earn it?~”

She ran her servos across his thighs, and he chuckled. Tricky little spider had his heart.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go pick something up, they should still be open. Stay beautiful till I get back.”

“For you? Anything.”

They shared one more kiss, and he couldn’t help but sigh. He felt so powerful, knowing that HE had the most beautiful fem in the world.


End file.
